


No Sir, All Fourteen

by Rmlohner



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmlohner/pseuds/Rmlohner
Summary: The Thirteenth Doctor can't resist a trip to when all her old selves were together.





	No Sir, All Fourteen

“Calling the war council of Galifrey, this is the Doctor.”

“Yes, you certainly are.” No one else heard the words, as this particular incarnation of the TARDIS wasn’t set to broadcast. In fact, the Doctor herself shouldn’t even be here. But she just couldn’t resist getting to see her whole previous lifespan after such a massive change. She had made sure to park close enough for a good view, yet far enough that she wouldn’t interfere with the multitudes of police boxes suddenly flying around.

What would her original self say if he knew that one day he would be sporting long blonde hair, lipstick, and multicolored nails? She supposed it all depended on how far along in his own life she’d caught him. The grump he’d started as would likely be horrified, but she was proud to remember how traveling with humans had taught him a moral compass that had been passed down along her lifetimes ever since.

One by one, her other selves joined in. She chuckled to herself and muttered “It’s a regular boy’s club, isn’t it? If only they knew.” The TARDIS squealed in agreement. Somehow she found herself having a much more intimate connection with the old girl in this form, and at times she could swear she knew exactly what her reliable transport was saying. “Well, you remember what I said right after I got my sixth body: I’m the Doctor, whether you like it or not.” This provoked a burst of what definitely seemed like laughter.

In the midst of her old lives preparing to send her planet to safety, a voice came from the council: “I didn’t know when I was well off. All twelve of them!”

The Doctor sighed, knowing what was coming next. Sure enough: “No, sir. All thirteen!” She knew her previous incarnation had had no choice but to come; the calculations had continued into his TARDIS and revealed an extra push would be needed. But still, why did he have to risk announcing himself like that? She remembered the logic he’d used at the time: he existed, and didn’t remember himself in this place and time from any of his previous lives, so therefore none of them had known he was there. But still, with both their existences depending on his previous life going to Trenzalore believing it was the end for him, it just seemed irresponsible.

Well, it still worked out in the end. All the other Doctors were so busy that the brief exchange didn’t sink in with any of them, and soon enough their home was safely squirreled away out of time and space. None of them had noticed her either; her hiding spot had been well chosen. And now that the show was over, she permitted herself one brief indulgence. “No, sir. All fourteen.” She patted the TARDIS console. “And however many more are to come. I have the feeling this won’t be the last time I visit this place.” She waved playfully out the window. “I know you’re there, and you know exactly what I’m doing right now, because you remember doing it when you were me. Well, I just hope you’re waving back.” She shook her head. “Maybe I’m getting a bit flighty this time around. Well, you know what’ll clear that up: someone to travel with.” The TARDIS beamed in delight, and quickly set out to exactly where it knew the right person was to become the new Doctor’s companion.


End file.
